God Of War: The New Beginning
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Every legend has a hero through death may that hero be reborn as anew. NarutoXTayuya, Naruto/God Of War Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or God Of War**

**Chapter I-Birth of a New Warrior**

_Long ago hundreds and thousands of years ago when the earth was young and land was filled with so much life and everyday was a journey for a single soul. When the earth was ruled by the Gods and mankind was young._

_There was a mortal, who was special very special unlike any mortal the Gods have ever seen before. This mortal has the eyes to see truth and judgment able to create powerful abilities through the sign of his hands his abilities were God-like, the mortal become one of the Gods through many challenges and has proven to the Gods to become one of them._

_By defeating a powerful beast and seal this beast away into nine different parts. With the help of the Gods the beast was sealed away for good._

_However seeing that this mortal's strength and will power was far more powerful then the Gods themselves and will sooner or later overpower them the King of the Gods, banish the mortal turn God and his people to a world a world that was created for the mortal God to live with his people in peace._

_To this day the Ninja God's world still remains sealed close off from the world of the Gods._

_But every seal is always meant to be free._

_And every legend has a hero through death may that hero be reborn as anew. _

Our story begins with one of our heroes a boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. Young brave and a bit foolish he is but pure at heart. And one of the finest and strongest heroes of his world but Naruto Uzumaki will find out his history his fate as the hero of Konoha will change by meeting one person.

Naruto's wish is to have a true friend but, what is a true friend what is the true meaning of a best friend? Those words haunt Naruto's mind in his dreams as his world will awaken to a new problem.

But none of that matter now for our hero was dead. He had died in mortal combat with Sasuke Uchiha. And with a demon seal within his soul heaven wasn't Naruto's reward in the afterlife.

The young ninja fell downward through the red blood clouds. Falling into hell where all bad souls goes where those who have done horrible deeds unspeakable acts. None of this Naruto truly wanted at all he wanted to live he wanted to become great.

His eyes were soulless as he fell into hell's mouth.

In Naruto's eyes the memories of his past flash through his eyes from birth to death.

'_I have lived as a Ninja. I have died as a….'_ Naruto pause he didn't died as a hero but a failure a failure that be failing all his life left and right. He didn't know anything about his family history at all he was just an orphan alone in this world.

Then it hit him the more he thought about it the angrier he got rage started to filled his eyes. Hatred burn within him and the cursed look of Sasuke Uchiha and those words those damn words that hunt Naruto's mind again and again.

"_You're a loser Naruto face it I'm always and will be better then you. What does a loser like you know you never had anything to begin with! You don't know what it's like to lose a family you never had it to begin with your just a loser and always will be. Naruto you're such a loser your weak, what a matter scary-cat." _Sasuke's words hunt Naruto again and again.

An image of Sasuke Uchiha laughing at him for being a loser, failure, and outcast, orphan and for being a fool who believe in the friendship he thought he had with Sasuke. Then from nowhere within Naruto's mind a voice spoke to him.

"_After all you have sought. After all you have sacrificed. It ends in another stunning failure!" _

Naruto's eyes shot open wide his eyes become malice red. Naruto saw a cliff below him Naruto summoned the red chakra he reached his right arm out as the red chakra of his right arm grabbed the edge just in time.

Naruto pulled himself upward on the edge.

"No your wrong Sasuke…I'm not a loser I'm not a fool and I'M NOT A FAILURE!!!!" Naruto roared out loud in hell. Naruto was pissed off his anger has reached a new level he never felt so filled with rage such anger burns within his heart.

He couldn't take it no longer everyone knows who Sasuke was and wants him. Jealousies, anger, fear all mixed within the boy. He wanted to take it on someone somebody anybody he wanted to prove he wasn't a failure the only thing Naruto can do is screamed in fury.

"I…I…will have my revenge Sasuke I won't forgive you for what you've done to me." Naruto turned to see the world of hell he was in, then rising from the ground were Hell's demons about five big strong looking demons. Kyuubi's chakra left Naruto's body as an image of the demonic fox was sucked out of him as this was Hell Naruto's evil was strip from him.

Out number and weaken Naruto could not win this battle at all. But he wasn't going to end like this. No! His mind he wanted revenge he wanted to prove everyone that he was strong, undefeated the best there ever was.

"I will not fall and you will not stay in my way!! I WILL NOT FAIL!" Naruto yelled with raw hatred within his voice. Then suddenly something happen as if someone heard him Naruto was now cover in blue flames these flames did not bring harm to Naruto but the five demons feared it.

Naruto held his hands apart the blue flames around his arms took a form of a chain a silver color chain. The chain at the very bottom had a large two hooks and the beginning of the chain there was sharp end a big sharp blade end.

Naruto felt a new feeling as he held this chain in his hands this new weapon this chain this chain of hope. When holding this Naruto wasn't afraid, anger nor jealous he felt he can do anything with this hope burning inside him this flame of hope he now carries within him.

Naruto giving the five demons a serious glare he felt as a different person as if there was another person beside him inside him he didn't know why but Naruto said this while walking toward the five demons.

The five demons saw from their eyes a spirit of man possessing Naruto's body as Naruto's voice was mature as the boy spoke to the demons "The hands of Death could not defeat me; the Sisters of fate could not hold me. The gates of Hades have never held me and YOU will not stop me!" Naruto came at the five demons. Naruto swing his chain at one of the five demon's neck and easily ripped its head using the hook part of the chain of hope.

Naruto then toss the blade part of the chain around the fourth demon's right leg and pull his chain drag the demon toward him. Naruto stomp the demon's head in with one forceful stomp. Seeing the remaining three demons jumped off the cliff in fear.

Breathing heavy with blood on his face of his enemies Naruto felt different he felt strange he didn't know who or why someone helped him. This chain his new weapon these chains of hope prove to be a great and deadly weapon.

The chains of hope then transform into another form of weapons. The chains end transform into two beautiful pair of blades that glove with an awesome power within them as the blades glove bright flame blue. These Blades of Hope will Naruto on his journey to escape hell or shall we say Hades.

"What is this power I'm feeling?" he spoke to himself but Naruto quickly silence himself after shaking his head _'What's more importation I need to escape this.'_

As Naruto walked on the path to escape this place Naruto was under the watchful eyes of a great warrior Naruto felt it. As the boy looked around he felt he knew where to go too as if he been here before but this being Naruto's first time in Hell.

**Pit of Lost Souls:**

Naruto discover a large area where he saw from above he saw people falling down into a deeper abyss of hell. Naruto walked near a cliff to look over the cliff but someone grabbed Naruto's right leg this caught Naruto off guard for a moment.

Naruto saw the person who grabbed hold of him was a female with long dark pink/red hair color. Her eyes were brown her eyes gave Naruto an angry glare.

"I know you." He said to her as the girl known as Tayuya one of the sound four/five Orochimaru's top deadly ninjas from the village hidden in the sound. It was because of her and her friends that Sasuke was taken from leaf village it was mainly her and her friends fault for all of this.

"I could kick you off me." Naruto said with a normal stare.

"You…wouldn't you pussy." Tayuya grin her teeth in anger. But it wasn't her fault no she wasn't the one to blame she was only a tool of Orochimaru's nothing more. It was Orochimaru's fault Naruto knew it, because of him Sasuke became this backstabber and also Sasuke's fault as well for being a fool.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked Tayuya.

"Why would you want to know?" She asked.

"Tell me your name or I'll let you fall." He told her as Naruto started to move his right leg.

"Tayuya," she said quickly.

Naruto grabbed Tayuya by her arms and carry her over his right shoulder "Let me down damn it."

"With a bad leg like that?" he saw how bad her legs were crushed "Even for a dead girl your wounds are serious. Now Tayuya if you help me get my revenge on Sasuke I'll help you as well." He told the red-head.

"What in it for me?" she asked.

"Orochimaru left you to die you're in hell just like me. If he did care he would have revive you by now wouldn't he?" Tayuya was silence for five minutes with a sad frown on her face "We both were left to die by someone we cared about. Help me and I'll help you get your revenge."

"Deal." Tayuya said "Now let's get the hell out of here."

"No there something I need back." Naruto told her.

"What do you need?"

"My other half," He said with a simply tone of voice.

"Wait a minute your that Kyuubi-kid that Orochimaru spoke of." Tayuya said with a surprise gasp "How did you die I thought the Kyuubi heal all wounds even fatal ones?"

"Guess I wasn't lucky that one time. I can't go back without it."

"You're better off without that damn thing."

"I know but it's a part of me you been here longer then I was where you think it is?"

"I don't know first time in hell why would I know where your demon soul is?!" Tayuya yelled at Naruto as the young ninja sighed for a moment he closed his eyes to think then suddenly Naruto felt it the raw energy of the Kyuubi.

It was near by the boy felt its chakra. Naruto turn back and walked off while carrying Tayuya. Tayuya notices Naruto's new weapons beautiful and deadly the blades of hope were.

"God, there fucking beautiful!" Tayuya was stunned by the blades of hope "Where the hell did you get these bad boys?"

"I'll tell you later." He said.

**Sometime later: **

Naruto enter a very large chamber purple mist on the ground. Naruto stop and put Tayuya on the safe ground. Naruto walked toward a large river that was filled with lost souls. Naruto felt Kyuubi was near but didn't know where?

"**I can smell you little one. Were both in hell it's your fault for being such a weakening but, ah it isn't so bad for me. I never felt so powerful little one. But I think it's time for us to settle this bad blood between us."**As Kyuubi's demonic voice echo out through this place **"I have been waiting for such a long time."**

Then suddenly a loud quake was heard near-by as the ground shook. Naruto took his blades of hope out ready to face the next threat. From the river came out a giant red-fur claw that nearly grab Naruto. Out from the river of the dead was Kyuubi staring down at its former host.

"**So small little one from where I stand. I could eat you now I am free from your cursed seal."** Kyuubi laughed at Naruto "So what your free doesn't mean a damn thing I'm going back and I'm taking what's mines Fox."

"**I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Now I can crush you now mortal! Finally I can have my revenge but first I shall start with my former jailer." **The Fox laughed.

'_Damn I can't mess up now if I screw up both of us are dead meat.' _Naruto's crystal blue eyes flash blue as the hidden strength within Naruto has given him the courage he needs to win this battle.

"**Your Soul Is Mine!" **Kyuubi smash its right fist at Naruto, but Naruto quickly rolled to the side. He jumped on Kyuubi's right arm and ran toward the Fox only to be blow away by Kyuubi's roar.

"**Your soul will be mine!"** Kyuubi grab Naruto with its left hand while crushing its former host Kyuubi laughed. Naruto bite down on Kyuubi's left hand. Once free from Kyuubi hold Naruto jumped at Kyuubi only to be eaten whole by the demonic fox.

Kyuubi's mouth open wide as Naruto held Kyuubi's mouth using his strength. He stab Kyuubi's upper mouth with his left blade and stab Kyuubi's bottom mouth with the right blade. Once Naruto jumped from Kyuubi's mouth Naruto pulled his chains that made Kyuubi's mouth close shut.

Naruto then ripped his blades of hope from Kyuubi's mouth slipping Kyuubi's mouth in two.

"Holy shit," Tayuya was shock to see what Naruto has done to the fox. Kyuubi roared in pain its mouth was in four wide pieces. Kyuubi holds its mouth with its hands it only took ten seconds for its mouth to healed fully **"Damn you brat when did you get so powerful!"**

Kyuubi grin its teeth in anger as Kyuubi's malice filled eyes glare down into Naruto's now fearless eyes. Naruto roll side to side to avoid Kyuubi who was trying to crush him with its fox claws **"Hold still you DAMN MORTAL!"**

Kyuubi then grab Tayuya holding her in its right hand **"I'll crush your little friend!" **Kyuubi said, Naruto didn't think for a second thought he needs to save Tayuya she couldn't fight in the way her body is now. Naruto saw a large rock he stab it with his blades of hope and use his strength to swing the large rock around and let go of it to smash it into Kyuubi's face.

Kyuubi land down on the ground face first. Naruto ran over to Tayuya he slice off Kyuubi's fingers to free the red hair ninja.

"I wonder how much your ability to heal can can last fox maybe I should keep cutting you to find out?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi. Kyuubi roared at Naruto **"I will not be bested by a MORTAL AGAIN!"**

Naruto toss his blades of hope into Kyuubi's eyes which case the beast to roar in pain. As Naruto rip Kyuubi's left eye out. And then rip out its right eye blinding the fox.

"**MY EYES, YOU DAMN MORTAL YOU WILL SUFFER WHEN MY SIGHTS RETURNS!"**

Kyuubi recover ability was going to be a huge problem Naruto couldn't win a fight against someone who can recover after every fatal attack. Kyuubi attack wildly as it didn't have any eyes for the moment. Giving Naruto some time to think how to beat Kyuubi and escape hell.

"**Where are you?"** Kyuubi asked as it could smell Naruto **"I can smell your soul mortal!"**

Then the river of dead souls Kyuubi was. Were now feeding of it the dead souls smell the powerful evil and chakra of Kyuubi this unlimited energy. Then it hit Naruto yes the souls of the dead they can help then that means!

"The souls of those who have died during the night of the Kyuubi come and claim your revenge on the evil beast!" Naruto's voice echo through out Hades at first there was nothing until a very powerful quake shook the ground so hard.

Then out from behind Kyuubi a giant hand that was form from the souls of the dead that seek their revenge on Kyuubi came out and attack the Kyuubi. the giant hand of souls push Kyuubi down into the river of souls from there the souls of the dead feed on Kyuubi's energy making Kyuubi weaker and smaller as the size of Kyuubi become smaller and smaller.

Naruto high jump in the air after summoned one shadow clone to help him use Rasengan. Naruto strike Kyuubi down into the river fully by using the Rasengan attack.

The battle was over there was no sign of Kyuubi at all nor was there any sign of Naruto as well. But Tayuya saw four dead souls from the river push Naruto out of the river and thank him for giving them the justice they so seek for so long.

Naruto came too to see Tayuya looking down at him "I would never think I see a kid like you take down the nine tailed fox. If you were alive the fox would have murder your ass."

Naruto chuckle "Yeah but I'm dead and so are you now it's time to leave."

"What about the fox?"

"When I hit the fox with my Rasengan the fox's soul was absorb into me. So I'm whole again Tayuya." He told her with a friendly smile "What's with the change of emotion a second ago you were cold as hell and kick that fox's ass like nothing."

"I'm not sure Tayuya it must be this place." Naruto told Tayuya while Tayuya didn't believe him it was something else but she was grateful he saved her not once but twice now.

Naruto carried Tayuya in his arms once having her in his arms bride-style. The question lends now is where is the exit out of hell?

"I know the way." Said a friendly voice Naruto turn to see shock to see in his own eyes it was the third Hokage Sarutobi.

"Old man, what are you doing here in hell?"

Sarutobi smiled at Naruto "This is the world of the dead this isn't hell Naruto. When you die you come here however I live in the peacefully side of this dark underworld. I was the one who added you in battle."

"You mean it was you who gave me these blades?"

Sarutobi shook his head "No I didn't give you those weapons but I have a very idea who did. But I did help you defeat the Kyuubi remember the will of fire is always with you Naruto. Now I will open a gateway for you Naruto it is not your time to die just yet. Konoha needs you and I know you can do it without fail."

Sarutobi wave his left hand as a gateway out of Hades was made "Naruto when you step through this gateway you will be in the land of the living once more but when I am not sure."

"When you mean like time traveling?" Sarutobi nod "Yes I do not know the date of your death I pray it will lend you to the right time."

"What about Tayuya?" Naruto asked as he grew a liking to her.

"She will also be alive you both will remember your journey in Hades. Now go Naruto your village needs you." Sarutobi vanish leaving the two ninjas alone "Come on lets go." Tayuya told him. Naruto step through the portal once through the portal close behind them.

"The great-great-great-grandson of a God and a Titan is the savor of our world." said Sarutobi voice "Naruto good luck my boy I believe you will find a new path on your journey."

**Next Time-A Hero returns?**

**After Playing God of war III(fucking sweet and best of the three main games) I came down to revive a small old project I did two years ago. But never came to the light and now with GOW III out and people are playing it or watching it on Youtube or whatever. I can finally do this without worry here and there. **

**Now here and listen up. Naruto will wake up during the event that change his life at best, the wave arc mission. **

**Naruto have Kratos's blood thus making him half God Half Titan and Half Human and Half Demon with the Kyuubi.**

**Kyuubi's sex is unknown for now I hadn't made up my mind if Kyuubi is male or female in the story.**

**Will Naruto meet Kratos? Yes he will but for now Naruto will have moments of Kratos's memories like he did when he went to Hades.**

**And Now since Naruto is from Kratos's bloodline. Naruto feelings will change as the story goes on will Naruto be burtal in combat like Kratos? Will he be a player with the ladies like Kratos? And will Naruto keep his new weapons when he return to the past?**

**In combat Naruto has grown and will be burtal in combat when he needs too. Mmm yup Naruto gotta be a player like Kratos with the ladies but like Kratos, Naruto will have a family, and yes Naruto will keep his Blades of Hope, yeah I know it didn't sound kickass or cool ect ect but hey Naruto got his own Blades so there yeah. **

**I will give Naruto one weapon from GOW III will it be?**

**The Claws of Hades?-The power to rip your enemy soul out and use it to beat your enemies.**

**The Nemesis whip?-The power of lighting to stun or destory your enemies.**

_**The Gods and Goddesses: With Naruto's return the flow of time change and everyone's path gonna change a lot and those will gain new strength and power and also titles.**_

**_Note-Someone of the Gods may have been born as these chosen ones. I say may because its not all of them alright._**

Sakura: Antheia, Greek Goddess of Flowers, Chosen cause of her love for Flowers.

[Flora

Roman goddess of blossoming and flowering plants. She is the wife of Zephyrus  
who gave her eternal youth. Also known as Chloris [Greek]

Neji: Ananke, Greek God of Fate and Destiny, Chosen cause of his strong believe in fate

Lee: Hebe, Greek God/Goddess of Youth, chosen cause of lee's constant ramblings of youth.

Tenten: Athena, Greek goddess of war, chosen cause of Tenten's abilities with weapons.

[**Minerva(Athena)**

Virgin Warrior Goddess. Maiden Goddess. As Minerva Medica, she is the patroness of physicians. Patroness of craftsmen. Goddess of wisdom, medicine, women's rights, freedom, the arts, dyeing, science, trade, protection, writing, music, the sciences, sculptures, potters, architects, skills, renewal, prudence, wise counsel, peace, embroidery, horses and oxen, snakes, pillars, trees, medicine, war, schools. Ovid called her the "goddess of a thousand works." Her Greek mythology counterpart was Athena, and Minerva too sprung fully grown, and fully armored, from the head of Jupiter.

Greek Goddess of war and wisdom. She is the daughter of Zeus, born by springing  
forth fully grown from his forehead. It is believed that she was conceived to  
carry out deeds that Zeus could not do but would want to.

Her name, "Pallas Athene", is representative of her dual nature. She can be seen  
as "Pallas", goddess of storms, courage, strength, battle, war, chivalry, and  
victory. She can also be "Athene", the goddess of peace, beauty, wisdom,  
creativity, education, science, and the arts.

She was responsible for teaching mortals natal care and healing. She also  
invented the flute, created the olive tree, and showed men how to train horses.

Athena is the patron of craftsmen and the protector of cities. Her animal  
symbols are the cock, snake, owl, and olive tree.]

Chouji: Adephagia, Greek Goddess of Gluttony, Chosen cause of Choji's Eating habits.

Shikamaru: Hypnos, Greek God of Sleep, chosen for Shikamaru's love of sleep.

[Hypno

Greek god of sleep. Brother of Thanatos (death) and Dreams. Son of Nox (night)  
and Erebus.]

Ino: Aphrodite, Greek goddess of Love, beauty and desire, Chosen cause of her looks and constant desires.

**[Venus(Aphrodite)**  
Moon Goddess. Vegetation Goddess. Patroness of vegetation, gardens, vineyards and flowers. Goddess of love and beauty, the joy of physical love, fertility, continued creation, renewal, herbal magick. As the goddess of love, Venus is the "queen of pleasure" and mother of the Roman people. Possibly the daughter of Jupiter, she was the daughter of Dione. Venus was the wife of Vulcan, god of metalwork, but she was often unfaithful to him. Among her many lovers were Mars, the god of war; and the handsome shepherd Adonis. Venus was also the mother (by Mercury) of Cupid, god of love. She was the goddess of chastity in women, despite the fact that she had many affairs with both gods and mortals. As Venus Genetrix, she was worshiped as the mother (by Anchises) of the hero Aeneas, the founder of the Roman people; as Venus Felix, the bringer of good fortune; as Venus Victrix, the bringer of victory; and as Venus Verticordia, the protector of feminine chastity. Venus is also a nature goddess, associated with the arrival of spring. She is the bringer of joy to gods and humans. Venus really had no myths of her own but was so closely identified with the Greek Aphrodite that she "took over" Aphrodite's myths.]

Shino: Mellona, Roman Goddess of Bees and Bee keeping, Chosen cause Shino is a living bug hive.

Hinata: Fides , Roman goddess of Trust and Loyalty, Chosen for her loyalty to Naruto and her trust to him.

[Fides

God of trust, faith, and loyalty.]

Tsunade: Asclepius, Greek God Of Healing and Medicine, Chosen for her immense capabilities in healing

[Asclepius represents the healing aspect of the medical arts, while his daughters Hygieia, Meditrina, Iaso, Aceso, Aglæa/Ægle and Panacea (literally, "all-healing") symbolize the forces of cleanliness, medicine, and healing, respectively. He was associated with the Roman/Etruscan god Vediovis.]

Jiraiya: Dionysus, Greek God of Vine, Wine and Merriment, Chosen for his love of pleasure and fun. He also specializes in Illusion.

[Bacchus

Roman god of fertility, mirth, merriment, revelry, wine, wisdom, and  
inspiration.

Bacchus was born of Zeus and Semele's union against the will of Hera, Zeus'  
wife. When the jealous Hera learned of Semele's pregnancy by Zeus she angrily  
plotted against them. She disguised herself and came to Semele, telling her she  
should ask that Zeus appear before her in all his glory as the god of thunder.  
Zeus swore to grant whatever wish Semele might have. Forced to abide by his  
oath, he appeared to Semele as a display of lightening and thunder, which  
killed her. As Semele died, she gave birth to Bacchus, who died as well. Zeus  
restored life to him and sent the child to be raised by the nymphs, out of  
Hera's jealous eye.

As the god of spring, he is Bacchus is said to be in terrible pain during winter  
when the flowering plants and vines wither and die.

His followers were called bacchants. After reveling and overindulging in wine,  
they danced around in a craze often trampling and tearing people and animals to  
pieces. Bacchanalia was a festival held which involved excessive drinking and  
drunken orgies. Also known as Dionysus [Greek]. ]

Orochimaru: Hades, God Of The Underworld, Chosen for his ability to resurrect the undead as servants

Sarutobi: Sancus, Roman God of loyalty, honesty and oaths. Chosen for his loyalty to konoha and his love for it as well.

Gaara: Mania, Greek Goddess of Insanity, Chosen cause of Gaara's insane nature.

Kankuro: Apollo, Greek god of Poetry, Music and The Arts, Chosen cause Kankuro's use of puppets.

[**Apollo(Apollo)**  
Shining. God of the sun, prophecy, music, healing, medicine, oracles, reason, inspiration, the arts, magick.]

Temari: Aeolus, God of the Winds and Air, Chosen for Temari's affinity with Air and Wind.

Zabuza: Poseidon, god of the Sea, immense control of Water jutsu's and high chakra reserves.

(**Neptune(Poseidon)**  
Sea God. God of the sea, ships, earthquakes, horses, bulls, lakes, storms, rivers, fishermen. Son of Saturn, and brother to Jupiter and Pluto. Usually shown carrying a trident and rising from the Greek mythology counterpart was Poseidon.)

Haku: Triton, Messenger of Poseidon, Chosen cause of Haku's loyalty to Zabuza

Yugito: Fulgora, Roman Goddess of Lightning, Chosen for her affinity with Lightning.

Yamato: Nemestrinus, roman god of the Woods and Forests, Chosen for his affinity for Wood Jutsu.

Akamaru: Cerberus, Guard dog of the gates of hell, Chosen cause well, It is funny and he is a dog. (Ceberus has three heads.)

Kyuubi: Orcus, Roman (God) of the Underworld and Hell, Chosen cause the Kyuubi is the Lord of Hell. (As you saw in this chapter, Naruto had luck on his side)

Kin: Euterpe, a Muse of music and musical inspiration.

Tayuya: Bia, Greek Goddess of Force and Violence. Because of Tayuya's strength and well her violence

Kabuto: Charon, the Ferryman to Hades, ferries people to the underworld or back From the underworld. Chosen for his abilities to get Orochimaru people.

Madara/Tobi: Vali, Norse God of Vengeance.

Danzo: Loki!!

Pein: Tyr, Norse God of War; **Ukko** (Finland) The god of sky and air who controlled the rain. He replaced Jumala as supreme deity. His wife was Akka.

Itachi: Hoor, blind Norse god who was tricked by Loki into killing his own brother.

Kisame: Njoror, the Norse god of the sea, seafaring, wind, fishing, wealth, and crop fertility

Konan: Freyja, Norse goddess of love, beauty, and death.

Hidan: Berserk, Berserker, (Norse) Grandson of the eight-handed Starkadder and Alfhilde. He always fought ferociously and recklessly, without armor. That's the origin of berserk for a savage fighter, or one with the "fighting fever".

Isarabi: **Ran**, (Norse) Ran is goddess of the sea and storms, and wife to the sea god Aegir. She collects the drowned in her net and takes them to her hall located at the bottom of the ocean.

Chiyo: **Yabme-Akka** (Scandinavian) Death goddess who appeared as an old woman.

Anko: Pythia, Greek serpent and snake Goddess, daughter of Gaia.

Jirobo: Atlas the Titan.

Sakon/Ukon: Janus, the god of beginnings and endings. Two sides of the same coin. Also known as the God of Chaos, ruling over corrupt minds.

Hidan: Jashin Incarnate.

Kimimaro: Blackheart, son of Hades.

Kidomaru: Titanes, six armed titan.

**If you don't like the titles for everyone well let me know then alright everyone.**

**-Pairing-**

**Naruto pairing is a Harem but only one will be the first to be his wife and bare his first born.**

**Kratos had a lot of women in his life but only one caught his eyes and was able to bare his anger and burtal nature that was his wife, But I have made my choice Tayuya will be Naruto's wife because she can handle his new behavior she just as violence and hot headed and loud like Naruto. And I truly love NarutoXTayuya pairing and it fits so well with a GOW crossover with Naruto every time I think of one or least something to it.**

**Tayuya-Wife/Lover**

**Konan**

**Anko**

**Kin**

**Tenten**

**Sakura**

**Hinata**

**Temari**

**Shizune**

**Ino**

**Isaribi**

**Later everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or God Of War**

**Chapter II-A Hero return?**

After escaping from the gasps of Hades with the help of an old friend Naruto was able to escape Hades with Tayuya of the north gate.

And now our story continued.

**Forest of Mist: **

"Wake up, wake up or you'll catch a cold." said a kind voice. Naruto thought to himself before he open his eyes _'Can it be?' _Naruto open his eyes to see a familiar kind brown color eyes filled with kindles. It was Haku the mist ninja that Naruto met long ago and now here and now the two met again.

Naruto knew what to do so he played it cool "Oh huh who are you sis?"

"You shouldn't be sleeping out here you might catch a cold." Haku said.

Naruto smiled at Haku "Thanks I must have fall asleep while training, I'm training to become a great ninja."

"Do you have someone you cherish?" Haku asked Naruto "You must have one if your training so hard."

"I…used too." Naruto said before he frowned.

"What happen?"

"My friend…I used to know he died." Naruto spoke of Sasuke Uchiha the one he knew to know. But the Sasuke from that timeline was dead to Naruto's eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"Naruto," He spoke his name "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well my name is Haku it's nice to meet you Naruto-kun." Haku smiled.

"You have a warm smile." He told Haku "You don't look the fighting type."

Haku's face blushes red "Thanks…I really don't like fighting."

"Yeah you don't look the type either. What are you doing here alone?" Naruto asked Haku.

"I'm gathering herbs."

"Someone got hurt?"

"You could say that, well I must be on my way Naruto-kun." Haku turned away and left Naruto to be alone _'Yeah see you around Haku.' _Naruto smiled as Haku walked away but his smiled soon become a frown knowing Haku's fate to be.

Naruto turned to left to see hidden within the grass were his weapon the Blades of Hope. As Naruto held these blades in his hands he could feel amazing strength flowing through them. Naruto knew with these he can change so much.

Naruto stared at the clear blue sky only to say "I wonder what happen to Tayuya?"

**Somewhere in the village hidden in the sound:**

The room was dark with a strong smell of…death. Tayuya was sleeping peacefully in her bed wrap in her dark green cover. Tayuya open her beautiful brown eyes _'Was it a dream?'_ she thought to herself she wonder it felt so real she can still feel the warm soft touch of Naruto holding her close to him for a boy at his age.

She lay there in bed for an hour only thinking she knew it wasn't a dream. She couldn't get him out of her mind and what he did in Hades. His pure crystal blue eyes his brutal behavior and his choice of saving her soul he could have left her to fall but he didn't.

She was a part of the event that case Sasuke Uchiha leaving Konoha and just right there and then Naruto save her damned soul. This was a second chances at life Tayuya wasn't going to screw thing second chance. Fuck no her mind screamed.

Tayuya couldn't leave the village hidden in the sound not just yet. Orochimaru and village can easily kill her for now she would have to wait. She already has the curse mark on the back of her neck. Orochimaru would know if she left the village Tayuya would to have to do something about this.

"Why would he save my soul why me?" she asked herself.

Then there was a knot on Tayuya's door it was Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man.

"Tayuya are you awake?" he asked as he'd knot again.

Tayuya open the door with the meanest glare she has ever gave everyone "What the hell you want four-eyes?" Kabuto back up a bit surprise to see Tayuya with such…evil eyes.

Kabuto cough before speaking "There has been-"But Kabuto was then cut off by Tayuya.

"I already trained enough for that damn mission to take over Konoha with the help of that Suna asshole." Tayuya spoke "Leave me alone…I want to sleep." Tayuya slam the door at Kabuto's face which cases the sound-ninja to sweat drop in fear "Must…be that time of the month for her. I better leave her alone then." Kabuto turn away and walked away from Tayuya's lair.

While in her room Tayuya sighed "Alright Tayuya time to plan thing out."

**Few hours later:**

Wearing a dark blue T-shit and a nice pair of black sock she wasn't wearing pants only wearing dark blue color panties. Alone in the dark Tayuya was trying to remember everything she did in the past and plan the things she needs to change.

"Fuck it all I don't care if that snake-fag comes for my head. There's no way I'm dying again by that Suna-whore." Tayuya remembered who killed her it was Temari of the desert, Gaara of the desert big sister.

Tayuya didn't know why she couldn't stop thinking about Naruto Uzumaki. The images of Naruto fighting Kyuubi and his decide to take Tayuya with him. Why him what was it about Naruto that was making Tayuya go nuts about him? Was it because he saved her or was it she saw the true nature of Naruto Uzumaki?

Or was it…that Tayuya was in love?

**Back with Naruto:**

"I need new clothed I can't screw up anymore this is my second chance. And someone is looking out for me I must thank them for giving me these weapons." Naruto toss his orange jacket on the ground of the forest now wearing a black T-shirt with Konoha symbol of fire on it.

"Where the hell am I gonna hide these bad boys?" Naruto thought for a moment "Screw it let them know." He smiled Naruto put his Blades of Hope behind his back. The blades magical were stunk to Naruto's back.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turn to see his former best-friend/rival Sasuke Uchiha from the past. Naruto could easily gut him here and now however this was the past so Sasuke has fallen to the dark side just yet. The blades of hope vanish from Naruto's back like they weren't there to begin with.

Naruto act cool for now "Oh hey Sasuke what do you want?"

"Breakfast is ready idiot." He said.

"I'm not an idiot dumbass." Naruto comment back at Sasuke's remark, Sasuke eyes twitch this being the first Naruto has ever called Sasuke a dumbass.

**Later that afternoon:**

Naruto was sitting at the docks with his bare feet in the water. Thinking to himself of his plans to do and what should not to do.

"I have the power to change things. But I don't know where to start?" He said.

"Start with what?" a voice spoke behind Naruto caught Naruto off guard, Naruto saw it was Kakashi Hatake his sensei who was reading his favorite orange book.

"Just talking with myself Kakashi-sensei what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Enjoying the cool air of spring and of course reading my favorite book." Kakashi said with a friendly tone.

"I only see you read that book many times. Do you have others?"

"I do about five of them but I pick the one I didn't see which is this one. So Naruto what you got on your mind I know those looks in your eyes." Kakashi sat down beside his student.

"What if you had the power to change the fate of the people you cared about?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi took a thought before speaking "Well it depends on who I'm trying to save?"

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing."

"What brought this up?" Naruto quickly act calm and cool he thought up a good lie "I had a funny dream…I had the power to change the fate of the people I care about but I didn't know where to start funny dream isn't it?"

"Indeed." Kakashi agreed "But if I were you I would do anything to change the fate of the people I cared about that's for sure. Naruto if you have anything and I mean anything you want to talk about let me know I'll listen."

Naruto smiled at Kakashi _'Wow I never seen Kakashi-sensei acting like this before, I wonder what…maybe it has something to do with the flow of time?'_

"Kakashi-sensei what do you think of that Zabuza guy you think we can beat him and Gato?" Kakashi sighed while sweat dropping at the same time before he spoke "To tell you the truth I'm not sure Zabuza was a former member of the seven-swordsmen of the mist. The mist village's ninja rank ninjas."

"By the way Naruto," Kakashi brought up another subject to talk about.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"You seem more mature and cheerful." Kakashi added "Did you grow a few inches as well?" Kakashi laughed.

"Huh what I'm growing!" Naruto yelled.

"Just joking Naruto, but you have surely mature well to my eyes but only a little bit." Kakashi laugh.

"We're they only hope in this village." Naruto sighed he stare at the clear blue sky as the wind blew gently "Hope comes in many different forms Naruto with hope anything can happen even in the most difficult part of our lives."

**Elsewhere: In the village hidden in the sound**

"You're planning to leave the sound village why? Lord Orochimaru will kill you if you do this Tayuya." Kin one of Tayuya's best friends was worried of Tayuya's new behavior. Tayuya has always been one of Orochimaru's top deadly ninja and would never left his side but now Tayuya was leaving the village.

Why Kin didn't know why this suddenly change. Tayuya was dressed in a new outfit wearing fingerless black gloves, dark blue shirt with black shorts that match with her shirt. Taking her favorite weapon the flute and a hooded coat "Kin I'm leaving I'm out of the shit hole place, but don't worry you'll be fine."

"How are you going to escape the guards won't let you." Tayuya brought up her flute to Kin's face "With this my Genjutsu will do the work for me."

**Moments later:**

"Genjutsu plus shadow clones and my summoning this would have to be my best plan yet." Tayuya giggle in her thoughts "The mist village should be nearby after I escape." Tayuya start playing her flute she played a peacefully song while playing the song peacefully melody she called it she cast her Genjutsu.

Tayuya couldn't believe it, her spell was working everyone didn't notice Tayuya was leaving the village like nothing ever happen. Tayuya walked out of the village but sadly her Genjutsu effects stop the moment she was ten feet away from the village.

Tayuya forgot about the guards that hide themselves within the forest. Tayuya had to act quickly and quick she did. Using ten shadow clones each one ran into a different path of the forest while the real Tayuya had escape and was on her way to the village hidden in the mist.

**Back in the village hidden in the sound:**

"So Tayuya of the north gate have escaped the village my this is truly a surprise she was such a good girl." Orochimaru sighed "Kill her."

"As you wish lord Orochimaru," Kabuto obey Orochimaru's wish "Want me to bring the back the body?"

"No that won't be needed." Orochimaru said "The curse seal will vanish when she dies."

**One day later:**

"Damn…it I'm hungry." Tayuya's stomach growl loudly alone in the forest she was. Hadn't eaten anything within a day far away from the sound village's tracker ninjas but it wouldn't be long until they show up again.

"Are you ok?" a voice spoke behind Tayuya, Tayuya jump from being scared to death "What the hell!!"

It was Haku who was once again gathering herb "Oh didn't mean to scare you who are you?" Tayuya growled before grabbing Haku by the neck of Haku's pink color shirt.

Haku notice Tayuya's face was blushing red "What's wrong?" Tayuya blink twice she stared at Haku then at Haku's chest which was flat and was build like a young boy's chest.

"You're…a…guy?!" Tayuya let go and back far away from Haku.

Haku sweatdrop "Yes I am."

"But…you have a girl's face! What the hell is going on I hear mist had strange and freaky ass ninja but never like this! Freaky ass cross dresser!" Haku sweatdrop "I'm not a cross dresser."

"You have a girl's face….whatever I'm hungry by any chances you have food?" Tayuya asked Haku kindly. Haku nods "Yes I do follow me um what's your name?"

"Tayuya,"

**Zabuza's lair:**

"Haku…who is this?" Zabuza asked his tool. As Tayuya having a feeding frenzy with the dinner that Haku has made for Tayuya and Zabuza.

"Zabuza-san this is Tayuya-chan. She and I just met today and Tayuya-chan need food and I couldn't turn her down." Haku explained to Zabuza. As the mist ninja stared at Tayuya's mean eyes "She looks strong and tough how good are you in battle?"

"When it comes to Jounin, Chunin their nothing to worry about for me why?" Tayuya asked "If you want to do something for you I'm not doing it once I finish this food I'm leaving."

"Haku gave you dinner to eat, you own Haku. And Haku is my tool so you own me." Zabuza cross his arms over his chest as he got Tayuya right in his hands.

"What is it you want me to fucking do?" She asked while rolling her eyes.

"I need to help me and Haku kill a bothersome group of leaf ninja." Tayuya's eyes widen when she heard the name leaf ninja _'I hope I really hope it isn't the one with him.'_

"Fine I'll do it."

However Tayuya doesn't know her new change of fate will only her and Naruto a bit closer then she thinks. Fate can be cruel and also funny as well the new beginning has only just begun.

**Next Time-We Meet Again-Awaken Rage**

**There's chapter two for you everyone, Naruto and Tayuya has return to their timeline. New things are happening to our Ninjas will the same fate will happen to Haku and Zabuza, will Naruto still remain in the shadow of Sasuke Uchiha? **

**Now someone in the first chapter ask me will their be monster/greek creatures for Naruto to kill, gut and perform crazy but kickass moves? Yes their will be in this story but not yet but soon!!! Tayuya will be doing the same as well.**

**Tayuya will have her curse seal remove because a piece of Orochimaru's soul rest within her, and thus giving her deep evil fuse with her soul.**

**The Claws of Hades can remove the soul, in other words if Naruto or Tayuya does it right it can remove the piece of Orochimaru from Tayuya's soul. But I'll give Tayuya's second curse seal form a another form think of it as her Rage of the titan/God whatever. Like for Naruto he has the rage of Kyuubi. **

**That's all I have to say for now everyone until we meet again later everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or God Of War**

**Chapter III-****We Meet Again-Awaken rage part I**

"You are with child?" said a man's voice.

"Yes I am… it's a boy." Spoke a woman with long red hair. Her eyes were dark blue her smile was warm as the sun.

The man voice sound filled with happiest and yet saddest as well "To think this child will carry on my blood."

"And what is wrong with that?" Kushina with a worry look on her face.

"The fool you love is weak I see it in his eyes."

"That wouldn't be if I didn't have a guardian who can kick anyone ass just by staring down at them." The woman sweatdrop "Even as an old man your touch is brutal and you are the strongest there is, let the new world handle its problem your time of age is over gramps."

"My great-great-granddaughter you have made your choice of life. I cannot stop you. But I still can't believe the man you so call claim to yours, I am not sure of this."

"If it makes you happy when Naruto turns ten, you can train him to be like you gramps."

"He won't survive my training and also if I'm still around."

"I did and long as the Uzumaki has hope you'll be around gramps."

"You have your grandmother's eyes Kushina. Very well then we'll see how strong your son is."

"Thanks gramps."

**End of Naruto's Dream:**

"Hmm…morning…" Naruto spoke he rose up with a loud yawn "What…the wait a minute morning?" then it hit Naruto "Crap not again I over slept damn it shit! They left me AGAIN!" Naruto screamed.

"NARUTO WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Sakura's voice was heard was down below. This caught Naruto off guard "Huh what their still here?" then the loud stomping noise of Sakura coming was heard. Sakura kicked open the door and yelled "It the freaking morning why are you screaming you idiot!"

"Sakura….please calm down I just had a bad dream that's all." Naruto explained to the raging female.

Sakura turn away and left Naruto alone "No beating?" he said as usually Sakura would beat the shit out of him but she didn't do it not this time which made Naruto to wonder what gonna happen next?

**One hour later:**

'_Alright Naruto you know what's gonna happen. Might as well do your part and do your best to save Haku and Zabuza.' _Naruto thought to himself "Hey you guys can go ahead. I'll catch up alright."

Kakashi nod his head as Naruto was wearing his orange jumpsuit pants with his dark blue Konoha T-shirt. As Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were set to go help Tazuna finish the bridge. But before they left the house Kakashi spoke to Naruto "What if you missed out on the action?" Kakashi chuckle as a joke as Naruto looked a bit serious for a moment "Oh well save some for me then." Naruto grin.

After Kakashi and the others left as Naruto stayed behind to help Tsunami and Inari with the dishes. Lucky the one helping Tsunami and Inari was a shadow clone while the real Naruto went off to take care of Gato's two thugs that were going to take Tsunami hostage and killed Inari.

But memory serves Naruto well. He easily took them out with a good round house kick to the face and tied them to a tree near by the village. Naruto then head off to the bridge from there Naruto's shadow clone did what Naruto asks it to do, help the village build the strength and courage.

**The forest:**

'_If I hurry then I can saved Haku's life.'_ Naruto thought to himself his heart was racing as fear for failing a second time. Haku was a good person and would make a great friend to Naruto and Naruto wasn't going to let Haku die like that again.

He ran and ran and ran some more his feet were racing like a mad bull his foot step become heavier. Images of death and blood losing someone didn't deservers to died haunts Naruto's mind the boy was like a bear crushing or smashing anything in his way, Naruto stomp out five brushes with his foot power he push a tree a inch away off its roots.

**The unfinished Bridged:**

"Zabuza so you are still alive." Kakashi's eyes were more focus on Zabuza then toward the second mask ninja that stood beside Haku. Who wore the same type of mask like Haku's only different by the color marks on the mask's cheeks the color was black and not red like Haku's mask. The second assassin wore a same outfit like Haku's only darker blue color it was.

And unlike Haku the second assassin had a flute for a weapon.

"A new member to your gang of thugs huh Zabuza or another of Gato's dogs to help you take us down?" Kakashi asked the mist swordsmen ninja.

"You could say that Kakashi but let us settle our score I've been waiting a whole week for this." Zabuza pull out his favorite large sword of choice. While Haku's chakra was glowing bright blue ready to strike they down any moment.

The second assassin lifts their mask by half way only showing their mouth to everyone. The second assassin starts playing their flute. Combine with Haku's mist jutsu the battlefield was set Tayuya's music cases a shield that surrounded the unfinished bridge keeping anyone from entering it.

Tayuya grin "The field is set anyone can enter now."

"Good." Zabuza nod "Let's finish this."

**Elsewhere with Naruto:**

"Damn it a spell it's keeping me from coming inside. Wait a minute this chakra…yes it has to be…it Tayuya's chakra. It's a lot weaker but then again were back in past I may have gotten stronger because I kept my weapon. Hmm Tayuya must be holding back I know her chakra is much higher than this. But still her spell is strong enough to keep me out." Naruto saw an opening down below near the bridge but Naruto would have to swim under the bridge there was an opening.

Naruto jumped in the water and swam to the bridge from there he swam under the bridge to bypass Tayuya's spell barrier. Naruto came out he shook his head looked around then looked up and saw everything was clear.

Naruto climbed the bridge although he was on the far back of the bridge either way Naruto ran forward. To join his friends and battle Zabuza and Haku only to weaken the two mist ninjas but our hero will be in for a surprise.

"Naruto," Sakura called his name as both her and Kakashi was surprise to see him.

"Sorry I'm late everyone there's a barrier that was slowing me down." Naruto explain his reason for being late. Kakashi nod as he duck Zabuza's quick attack move and counter with a force kick.

"Naruto help out Sasuke he's out number by Zabuza's two assassins." Kakashi told Naruto, Naruto grin his teeth he pause for a moment he didn't want to save Sasuke sorry ass "Naruto!" Kakashi called Naruto's name.

"Huh, oh yeah sure thing Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto head off into battle Naruto saw Haku's large ice-made shield from there Naruto could saw Sasuke getting his ass handed to him by Haku. From behind Naruto felt Tayuya's chakra Naruto jump to his left to avoid being punched in the back of the head by Tayuya.

"Pretty fast." Tayuya said.

"Fast but your quick…Tayuya." Naruto smiled.

'_Damn so he does remember like me fuck!'_ Tayuya's mind cursed she sighed knowing she couldn't win. She owned Naruto but she promise to help Zabuza and Haku "Sorry Naruto but I got orders from my new boss."

"I don't want to fight you Tayuya; this may be my weak body of the past. But my spirit is much stronger than it ever was now." Naruto crack his knuckles "I like you Tayuya you have a strong tough spirit then any girl I have ever met. I don't want to hurt a girl I really like."

Tayuya's face was color red "Dumbass why would a dumbass kid like you like someone me twice their age? I could beat your ass any day if I wanted too."

"Beauty and deadly as a rose that's what you are Tayuya." Naruto chuckle with his arms cross over his chest he laughed seeing Tayuya was embarrass being called that she has change a lot Naruto think it was the underworld doing that case this change. Tayuya was acting more of a human rather than an enemy ninja.

"That's it I'm going to kick your ass I don't care if you're save my soul. I'm not going to get embarrass by some little brat who likes me." Tayuya tighten her fists came at Naruto ready to punch him in the face with her hardest punch.

Naruto however blocked it using his arms as a shield but Naruto felt his arms bones crack a bit Tayuya is at her strongest when she's pissed off. Naruto wave his arms twice "Oh my arms." Tayuya took this opening to uppercut Naruto right there and then, but Naruto back flip and by mistake kicked Tayuya sending her off her feet.

"Ah Tayuya I'm sorry!" he was only trying to get out of the way he didn't plan to knot her off her feet.

Tayuya spit out blood from her mouth "You got a mean kick you know that."

"Tayuya quit playing around and finish the job!" Zabuza yelled.

"I know you asshole!" Tayuya turn yelling at Zabuza who was still fighting Kakashi. Now back looking at Naruto staring into his crystal blue eyes she couldn't do it she couldn't kill him, Tayuya have seen Naruto at best and right now she can tell he was holding back.

"Haku!" Tayuya called Haku's name. The real Haku came out from an ice mirror while Sasuke was still busy fighting Haku's clones. Tayuya whisper to Haku as Haku nod "But Zabuza-san will be angry if he finds out."

"Well I don't give a fuck. Do it Haku." Tayuya told Haku.

Haku nod "Yes Tayuya."

"Tayuya," Naruto spoke her name.

"Relax if you know what happen the first time then you don't have to worry then." She told Naruto while Naruto's face scream with fear, this case Tayuya to feel that she had screw thing up.

Haku launched his attack on Sasuke like no tomorrow there Sasuke fell to his knees as if he had died. Naruto closed his eyes _'Remember Sasuke wasn't dead to begin with no need for that power.'_

"I'm done." Haku told Tayuya as Haku look at Naruto.

"Good to see you again Haku." Naruto smiled.

"He knows it you Haku so take the mask off and show us your girly face." Tayuya sighed.

Haku took off his mask "Likewise Naruto-kun but I wished that we were on the same side."

"We are." Both Naruto and Tayuya spoke at the same time.

"What do you mean by that?" Haku asked the two ninja didn't speak at all only look at each other for three seconds before Haku said "You guys are dating?"

Tayuya's face turn to a face of confusion and also anger but Naruto spoke out "Yup." Tayuya gave Naruto are you serious look and Naruto return with a serious look "Yeah I'm dating Tayuya."

"When did you met?" the two easily thought up a good lie "A month ago."

"Haku we don't want to fight you and Zabuza, I know we can end this without anyone being killed." Naruto told Haku, Haku believed Naruto's words but however everything doesn't anyway go as planned.

Kakashi had caught Zabuza using his ninja dogs to keep him still "It looks like this is the end for you Zabuza." Kakashi focus his chakra into his famous attack _'Lighting Blade' _Zabuza's eyes show no fear of dying he was ready to take Kakashi on anytime.

"Zabuza-san is in trouble." Haku felt it.

"No Haku you can't waste your life like this. You're a good person I can't let this happen." Haku sighed before he kicked Naruto away from him using his ice mirror jutsu to easily teleport over to Kakashi and Zabuza using himself as a shield to protect his master.

'_No, no, no this cannot happen again I will not lose someone who deserves to live!'_ Naruto had summoned his blades of hope without even knowing how. Naruto ran with all his might to them hoping to change the fate of these two mist ninjas, Naruto knew what he had to do it left him to no choice.

'_Sorry Kakashi-sensei.'_ Naruto had slice off Kakashi's right hand off.

Kakashi screamed out loud he didn't even see Naruto coming it was quick. A quick slice Haku was shock to see Naruto's choice he had must to saved Haku's and Zabuza's lives. Haku grabbed Kakashi's slice off right hand and shield it in ice and stop the bleeding by cover Kakashi's right arm in ice.

Zabuza saw an open moment to kill Kakashi, but Naruto stood in Zabuza's way with murderous eyes. Murderous eyes to protect those he cared about "No." he told Zabuza.

**Elsewhere with Tayuya:**

"Pinky will you stop crying!" Tayuya yelled at Sakura who was crying over the so called dead Uchiha.

"Your boyfriend isn't dead watch." Tayuya grabbed Sasuke by the neck of his shirt and slap him across the way.

"Ahhhhhh OUCH!!!!" Sasuke cried out

Tayuya drop Sasuke "See told ya. When this is over me and you are going to have a talk." Tayuya told Sakura, while the beautiful red hair Tayuya cross her arms and wonder what's going on the other side of the bridge.

Tayuya looked behind her to see Inari had brought some friends.

**Back with Naruto:**

"Nice…move…Naruto…you caught me off guard there." Kakashi said while Haku was treating Kakashi's wounded right hand.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei but it was the only way." Naruto explained, Kakashi stared in Naruto's eyes only to find truth "It had to be done Naruto, you didn't want history to repet it self now would you?" he whisper to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock while Kakashi wink at Naruto with his right eye.

'_Wait..a…minute…don't…tell…me Kakashi-sensei travel back in time as well but how?!'_

**Next Time-We meet again-awaken rage part II**

**There you have it chapter III, it maybe felt a little hush or different but hey!**

**Well that's all I have to say about the story for now.**

**But before I go, I'm gonna remade one old story since I hadn't done it in a very long time and well it not easy when you gotta do reports and got classes keeping me away from my stories, by tonight or tomorrow I will post a future project and I believe you all or my fans or fellow writters are gonna love this one I have in store.**

**But anyway I will update this again and yes people I know it good I will update Without you as well I know its one of my best work so later everyone.**

**PS-the remade story I told you it a NarutoXTayuya story its one of my old stories I still have and its not Demon Clan or the remix verison of it either.**

**But anyway I will update this story again because I beat my God of war III and now i'm trying to get the goods, 44 kicking dogs down nine more kicks to go bwahahahahhahaaha!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto but I own all three main God of War games hehehehe!**

**Chapter IV-We meet again-Awaken Rage Part II**

**Unfinished Bridge of waves:**

"Kakashi sensei," Naruto spoke his sensei's name in a disappointed voice while looked weakly at Naruto his young student. Kakashi sensei looked at Naruto with a strong look in his eyes "Naruto after we're done here I'll tell you what you need to know."

"Good." Naruto said as he turns to where Gato and his men will appear.

While Haku was busy using his ice powers to stitch Kakashi's cut off right hand back together, Kakashi was in no shape to be fighting at the moment. So that would leave both Naruto and Zabuza to deal with Gato and his men.

"Zabuza you can't do a single easy mission. And you called yourself a Mist Ninja master of the silence death." Gato's voice reach out to Zabuza's ears getting his attention as the mist ninja turn to where Naruto was looking.

Gato had shown up with a large group of men armed with weapons.

"Gato." Zabuza's voice was filled with anger as Gato smiled and chuckle at the mist ninja "You disappoint me Zabuza I thought you and that freak of a kid of yours was able to handle this but I guess I was wrong."

Zabuza growled at Gato like an angry beast while Naruto looked upset but with calm eyes. Holding his blades of hope in his hands holding them tight Naruto promise he wasn't going to let this happens again Zabuza and Haku were good people just in the wrong path.

Zabuza was about to step forward but Naruto step forward first.

"So the little brat wants to die first?" Gato asked Naruto while the young Uzumaki didn't say anything to the greedy villain, Naruto has not forgotten what he did to the kind people of waves he broke their spirits by killing the hero they loved.

Naruto let out a small sighed with his eyes closed he took in a deep breath. Naruto walk toward Gato and his men slowly while he said to Zabuza "I got this I know you must want Gato's head real bad but I'll save him for last."

Zabuza didn't say anything he only let out an "hmnp" noise he cross his arms over his chest and watched. While Tayuya, Sakura, Sasuke, Haku and Kakashi join Zabuza's side to see Naruto was planning to do.

"You'll be dead before you can reach me kid." Gato laughed.

Naruto's grip tightens his flash bright blue then it flash red as Naruto spoke "You will have no mercy from me. Even your death will be without mercy!" Naruto point his left arm while holding the left blade of hope at Gato and his men.

"Don't listen to what he say he's just a kid rip him apart!" Gato ordered his men.

"Ragh!" Naruto yell at the large group of men coming toward him. Naruto was ready for close combat with their using swords. Naruto block a couple of sword attacks and counter with a big slash, slicing them apart.

Naruto grab one of the thugs of Gato, he stab the man four times then finish him with stabbed to the stomach but not before having the blade drive through him completely. Naruto toss the man off his blade as Naruto had gotten blood on his face he didn't mind it at all he didn't care.

Naruto swing his blades in both close and far range he was gutting slicing cutting Gato's men one by one. Naruto didn't do it without some stab wounds but none of that matters Naruto would healed overtime but right now…

"What's wrong with Naruto he looks like a completely different person?" Sakura said with worry in her voice while Tayuya sigh while rolling her eyes "Let the boy have fun." Zabuza said to Sakura and the others.

"And you two are dating?" Haku said to Tayuya "Naruto-kun look so friendly and kind what happen to him?"

"He doesn't like seeing the people he cares about dying it really pisses him off." Tayuya explained to everyone while she herself was surprise of Naruto's new behavior _'Go psycho out there.' _Tayuya thought while like the other she cared about Naruto she was in love with him.

Blood spat on Naruto's face he was seeing red everything was turning red. He felt stronger with each kill he felt it his heart was beating faster louder. Naruto was in this unknown rage mode Naruto let out a battle cried.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto screamed.

Slice

Slash

Cut

Gut

Slice

Cut

Slash

And gut.

The sound of men screaming in pain screaming their last breath Naruto was showing no mercy to them. Naruto was panting he was soak in the blood of his enemies soak in their thick red blood dripping off his body and clothed.

Guts body parts and blood colored the floor of the bridge.

It was only Naruto and Gato now just the two of them "Fool I have more men you will die you just luck you little brat." Gato's words meant nothing to Naruto while the young Uzumaki glare at Gato with dagger eyes.

"Don't give me that look you damn brat!" Gato came at Naruto with a small dagger with his arms tired of swinging and gutting Gato's men like lamp to the slaughter Naruto power kicked Gato in the gut using his right foot.

While Gato was on his knees Naruto turn around and roundhouse kicked Gato with his left leg.

"Damn!" Tayuya smiled at what Naruto was doing she was enjoying this Naruto was getting brutal just like when he fought Kyuubi in hell. Naruto was strong he was taking no bullshit from Gato he wanted to kill him right there and right now.

Naruto crack his neck moving his shoulders upward as the sound of his back cracking "Much better." Naruto said he put his blades of hope on his back. He walked over to Gato who was on the ground coughing up little amount of blood.

Naruto kicked Gato in the face with his left leg as Gato's body spin around for a moment. Naruto grab Gato by his business shirt "Do you have any idea what suffering you brought to the people here?" He asked Gato while Gato just chuckle with delight "Your pissing me off little man." Naruto told Gato as Gato wasn't a big tall man but about Naruto's heights.

Gato spit at Naruto's face he spit blood at Naruto's face. Naruto grab Gato by forehead and smash his head down into the ground.

"It…was just…business those fools when he killed that fool who he thought was a hero. We easily broke their will people are afraid…" Gato got up from the floor looking beat up and bloody "Long as the bridge isn't finish we control the people of waves lives."

"No you don't, not today not ever."

"What can one little boy do even if I die someone just like me will come and take control." Gato told Naruto as his words maybe true but his rampage ends today right here and now "I knew that bastard Zabuza would betray should of have him and his little friend Haku killed a long time ago. Their deaths would have made this much easier for business."

"Your right you should have. But you didn't you fucked up." Naruto glare at Gato while the greedy villain frowns while looking at Naruto "NO you fucked up kid!" Gato took out a hidden dagger and strike it at Naruto's heart.

"Shithead look out!" Tayuya yelled

Stab!

Gato had indeed stab Naruto but no way near his heart using his left hand to block Gato's attack.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked.

"Fuck you." Gato said.

"Killing me won't change a damn thing."

Naruto raise an eyebrow "That's where you are wrong."

(**Rage of Sparta Theme Playing**)

Naruto punched Gato using his right fist and again with his left fist, back Gato up to near the end of the unfinished bridge. Naruto grab Gato and kneed him in the face as Gato almost fell over but Naruto by his tie and brought him close to Naruto.

Naruto toss Gato on the other side, Gato try to crawl away as he saw Tayuya waving and Kakashi shaking his head as Gato yelled "Call him off!"

Kakashi looked at Tayuya "What?" she said giving Kakashi a strange looked.

"I don't even Naruto will listen to me now." Kakashi said to Tayuya while the long red hair Tayuya took in a long thought while Gato felt Naruto grab by the legs and was dragging "HELP ME!" Gato cried out.

"It's your call Tayuya." Kakashi said to her while Tayuya was still thinking.

"Hey shithead!" Tayuya called out Naruto as Naruto looked at his girlfriend wondering she does want him to give Gato mercy?

"Fuck him up!" Tayuya told Naruto.

A big smiled appear on Naruto's face a smile then turn to a grin but Naruto's grin turn to a serious face. Gato was toss to the side of the bridge his head was being smash against the stone floor again and again; Gato was a fucking mess blood nearly completely covers his face.

Naruto took his left blade of hope and slice off Gato's left leg then his right arm. Naruto bash Gato's face with the handle of the blade bashing his face in.

"Holy." Sakura's green jade eyes widen in shock.

"Shit." Tayuya finish Sakura's words.

Gato was barely alive on his knee staring at Naruto who was showing him no mercy at all. Naruto's right fist was suddenly cover in red chakra as the young Uzumaki finish Gato off by ramming his fist up Gato's mouth and rip out what look like a piece of Gato's brain and fresh.

(**Rage of Sparta Theme** **Music stop**)

Naruto kicked Gato's dead body in the rushing river as his body stink deep. Naruto felt much better so much better he felt the rage leaving him when Naruto turn to look at his friends the first person to see was Tayuya.

"Tayuya," He spoke the name of the girl he loves.

"Fucking brutal you are a fucking hardcore killer." Tayuya smiled at the young Uzumaki, Naruto was happy he pleases Tayuya very much "Didn't know my boyfriend was a fucking killer now I know."

"I wonder if you can do the same or if not better?" Naruto gave Tayuya a wondering look while Tayuya frown at first but soon smirked at Naruto.

The day was over the land of waves was saved and its people as well, Naruto has indeed changed the fate of two mist ninjas today.

**Tazuna's House:**

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Naruto moan in pain.

"Oh will you suck it up big baby." Tayuya said while Haku was treating to Naruto's stab wounds on his arms, back, left hand.

"You would be moaning in pain too if you were stab." Naruto stare at Tayuya while Haku chuckle with a big smile on his face "You're tough you got the balls to kill a group of twenty men with no problem. You sure as hell should have the dick to go through this with no problem."

"Watch your mouth young lady." Tsunami said to Tayuya while Haku, Naruto and Tayuya were in the kitchen, while Kakashi was in the guest room upstairs recovering.

"I would if Tsunami will put soap in Tayuya-chan's mouth if she curses one more time?" Haku chuckle to Naruto's joke while Tayuya gave her boyfriend the middle finger "Suck on it."

"Don't be like that Tayuya-chan Naruto-kun did save the day." Haku told Tayuya while the red hair tomboy said "I know he's my boyfriend and you Haku you need to cut your hair and start acting like a boy if you come with us back to Konoha I am sure a group of guys will try to hit on you."

**Ten minute later in the guest room:**

Naruto and Tayuya enter the guest room where Kakashi was at recovering he couldn't use his right hand until it heals. Right now he was useless as a Jounin "Oh hi Naruto."

"It just the two of us Kakashi-sensei Sasuke and Sakura are with Tazuna fixing the rest of the bridge." Naruto explain to Kakashi what was happening while copy ninja sigh "A lot has happen."

"Bet your ass it did." Tayuya smirk while having her arms cross over her chest.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei I want to know do you know it's me from the future?" Naruto asked Kakashi the major question of the day "Because I'm from your timeline as well."

"How?"

"I found your body but I was too last you were dead. But I carry your body in my arms. But suddenly your body glowed I wasn't sure what has happen. When I woke up I found myself back in this old timeline of ours." Kakashi Hatake explained how he knows Naruto is from the future.

"Does Sasuke and Sakura know?" He asked his teacher.

"No they don't know a single thing. But we will keep it a secret and don't worry about Sasuke I know what I did wrong. And I will make it right." He told the young Uzumaki "And who is this young lady?"

Tayuya looked the other way "Bite me old man."

"Tayuya no need to be mean toward Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi sweatdrop "Its ok Naruto I take it she's from the future as well and I believe she is Tayuya of the North Gate right?" Tayuya nod her head "I must say you look better alive then dead."

"You walk pass me you could have save me."

"I could have but I didn't you were already gone. Your body was crush there was nothing I could do." Tayuya punch Kakashi aside his head "Tayuya," Naruto sighed while saying her name "Jerk." Tayuya call Kakashi.

"Now the only question is what our next move to make?" Kakashi's word was so filled with truth.

Tayuya and Naruto looked at each other with little worry within their eyes, although they came back to the past and the land of waves was saved. Anything is possible now bring back in the past doesn't all ways mean it will go the same path.

Every new path is open to a new fate and every new fate lends to death or life.

**Next Time-The Journey **

**There you have it everyone Chapter 4 sorry for taking so long everyone. The land of wave is saved again but Zabuza and Haku are alive, now knowing the Kakashi he knows has travel back in time with him and Tayuya as well, new things are possible to happen.**

**That's all I have to say everyone I hope you all like or love how Naruto finish off Gato.**

**Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto but I own all three main God of War games hehehehe!**

**Chapter V-The Journey **

_**Konoha 12 years ago: Minato Namikaze Household**_

"Will you be there when the baby is born?" Kushina Uzumaki, the mother of Naruto Uzumaki. Asked her of her great-great-great grandfather Kratos, Kratos had come to Konoha to see his beloved great-great-great-granddaughter Kushina.

Kratos sat there in a chair as Kushina came from the kitchen holding two cups of green tea for Kratos and Minato. While Kratos may be an old timer as many young ones would call him but he was still the powerful and deadly Spartan he is.

"Is it that importation for me to see the birth of your child Kushina?" Kratos raise his left eyebrow being curious about Kushina's wish for him to be there when Naruto is born. Kushina smiled at Kratos "Oh come on I would be glad for you to be there. You were there when I was born and also I want the baby to be blessed with your blessing grandpa." Kushina gave Kratos a cocky smirk while the old Spartan looked at Kushina and then at Minato who was smiling at Kratos as well.

Minato spoke up face to face with Kratos "You were also there at our wedding as well Kratos. It wouldn't hurt for you to be there." Kratos slip his green tea his eyes dragger at Minato "You still hadn't proven yourself to me…great-great-great-grandson-in law. Warrior you are you have proven that to me but a hero you so calim you are I have not seen…yet."

Minato _sweatdrop 'Damn he's doing this again. At first he refuse me to marry Kushina until I proven myself a warrior now he want me to proven myself as a hero. I'm the fourth Hokage isn't that enough to prove I'm a hero?'_

"Oh leave Minato alone, grandpa." Kushina and Minato sweatdrop at the same time while Kushina knew Kratos believe isn't the right one for her, even though he did prove Kratos wrong but the young Hokage still had a long way to proven himself as a true hero "So are you coming or not?" Kushina asked Kratos as the old Spartan sighed for a moment "I will be there."

"You Promise?" Kushina asked with a curious look in her eyes.

Kratos nod his head "You have my word Kushina."

_**End of Flashback:**_

**Land of waves: Tazuna's Household in Guest bedroom:**

It was morning about seven o'clock in the morning. Naruto was the first to awaken in the household. At his side was Tayuya who had her back facing him, next to Tayuya was Haku. The new member of Team while Naruto stared at Haku he sweatdrop while speaking in his thoughts _'We really need to do something about Haku's looks.' _Naruto smiled at the sleeping Tayuya seeing how peacefully she was while she slept. Tayuya scratch her right ass cheek and mumble in her sleep a girl she is but tomboy girl was she indeed but that alone was one of the things Naruto liked and loved about Tayuya.

"Pss hey Naruto." A quite voice spoke up, Naruto look behind him to see Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei what is it?" Naruto whispered to the copy ninja.

"Let's chat outside."

"Alright."

**Outside Tazuna's House:**

Naruto yawn loudly while Kakashi yawn quietly both were feeling great. Naruto smirked at his teacher "Kakashi-sensei how your hand?" Kakashi looked at his right hand "I need some time I'm out of battle for awhile. But right now just need to return to home and I am sure Konoha's medic will take care of this." Kakashi notice that Naruto did look uneasy and had worry within his eyes "Is there something a matter Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head at first "No it's nothing wrong just I've been having these strange dreams lately. Of a man I have never met, and in those dreams I see a woman and the fourth Hokage. All three of them are there I am not sure what I can make of this dream. I've start having these dreams ever since I went back in time. Why I am having these dreams I am not sure but I believe…the woman in my dreams is my mother."

Kakashi remain silence for a moment while Kakashi himself try to puzzle this dream that Naruto spoke of. Kakashi looked at Naruto "What is this unknown man's name?"

"Kratos, He look like a powerful old man who he…" before Naruto could finish the rest of what he was going to say "Shithead where are you!" Tayuya yelled.

"Tayuya-chan why yell so loud it's the morning." Haku said while yawning. Naruto and Kakashi chuckle together as the sound of Sakura moaning in despair and Zabuza growling because Tayuya woke everyone in the house up "Let's put this on hold Naruto everyone is waking up."

"Ok Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smiled.

**Moment later at Breakfast in Tazuna's kitchen:**

Tsunami was making breakfast for everyone while Sakura and Inari helped make breakfast. Zabuza, Naruto, Tazuna, Tayuya, Sasuke and Kakashi were at the table stomachs growling like beasts. Naruto notice a change in Tayuya as the young Uzumaki looked at his girlfriend. Seeing that Tayuya had cut her long red hair, Tayuya's hair was cut short to her mouth "Hey Tayuya you cut your hair since when?" the boy asked.

Haku spoke up "Tayuya-chan wanted to change her looks. So I helped her I think I cut her a bit too short." Tayuya blush she wonder if Naruto liked her cut hair "I liked your hair when it was long, but I think you with short hair make you look more of a boy then a tomboy." Naruto laughed as he was only joking and he liked Tayuya with her shorten hair but Tayuya didn't know Naruto was joking so, Tayuya punched Naruto in the gut while saying "I love you shithead." She smiled while Naruto was holding his gut "She hits harder then Sakura I think I'm going to skip breakfast…oh my stomach."

Kakashi sweatdrop while Sasuke looked down at Naruto "You're such a loser Naruto."

"Up yours Uchiha!"

**Three Hours Later: at the finish Bridge**

Tazuna and his family were there to see Team 7 and friends off thanking them for helping everyone within waves gain new strength and hope that this village needed "Well I believe it is time for you all be heading on home, everyone within waves are truly grateful to you all especially you kid." Tazuna smiled at Naruto he was the one who change everyone.

Kakashi chuckle while looking at his young student "Well that's Naruto for ya, the boy got power to change people. He's special in his own way and I am glad he's a part of my team." Kakashi smiled at Naruto even though his smile was hidden by his mask Naruto knew his sensei was proud of him.

Tayuya wrap her right arm around Naruto as she smirked at Tazuna and his family "Don't be getting weak while we're away. " Tayuya's words they will remember while Tazuna then looked at Zabuza and Haku.

"Although I know you were scrums and the worst Gato had to offer. This boy changes you both and made us see how you really are. Zabuza, Haku you two are welcome to stay for long as you want." Haku bows his head in respect while Zabuza smirk under his bandages mouth mask.

"Are we're ready to go?" Sasuke asked the team as everyone left together as everyone wave goodbye to Team 7 and hoped that they will return soon the heroes of waves "This Bridge will need a name." Tazuna was lost in thought for a moment.

"What about we name the bridge after Naruto?" Inari said.

"The great Naruto Bridge not bad at all very well then from this day forward this bridge will be called the great Naruto Bridge!"

Within a day Team 7 has gotten used to Haku and Tayuya's behavior and personally but mainly Tayuya's. Haku was friendly as well and that's what Naruto liked about Haku a kind hearted person although Haku being prettier than a girl still is a creepy fact about Haku that Haku was male.

But Haku tells everyone "I was blessed with my mother's looks. It's really embarrassing." And just as Tayuya simply told Haku "If we're going Konoha your hair gotta go."

"Do I really have too Tayuya?" Haku didn't want his hair cut as everyone in team seven agree with Tayuya while Haku smiled at everyone with his…girly charm.

"YES!" everyone yelled at the same time agreeing with the fact Haku needed to change his looks. And also everyone believed he was female and not male from his face and long hair "I had long hair ever since I was three." Haku told everyone while Zabuza sighed.

"Haku would cry about me trying to give him a hair-cut trust me, Haku can…troublesome." Zabuza told Kakashi about the issue with Haku while Hatake nod his head.

"Haku it's time to nut up or shut up. You're a boy grow some manly balls." Tayuya told her new friend while Naruto could only shook his head while he sweatdrop while talking to Haku "Haku you're too pretty and no guy should ever be this pretty. I thought you were a girl the first time we meet."

"Yes I know and I told you I was a boy." Haku blush he felt real embarrass that a guy called him pretty. "Trust me Haku it's best for you to get your hair cut. It saved us a lot of time and trouble if some guys try to hit on you." Naruto sweatdrop he didn't even want to think of if the guys back at home would say if they saw Haku with long hair.

"Alright Naruto-kun you win." Haku nodded his head and smiled.

'_Every time he's smile it look I feel like I'm looking at a girl.' _Naruto thought to himself while he watched Tayuya grab Haku's long hair and cut it with Naruto's kunai "There." Tayuya said "No more long hair Haku."

Haku shook his hair now looking even more…himself but less pretty so the guys thought _'He still looks like a girl.'_ Kakashi and Naruto thought at the same time while Zabuza only said to everyone "Alright let's go."

**While on the road to home:**

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke Uchiha spoke up.

"Yeah Sasuke?" Naruto said while he walked with Tayuya while Sasuke was walking with Haku and Sakura. Kakashi and Zabuza were up front of the team as the boys had a chat while in the back of the group.

"What is it Sasuke?" the Uzumaki asked the Uchiha. As Naruto wonder what Sasuke wanted. Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes and saw the boy's eyes weren't the same as before. The eyes were filled with more courage than before but had a hint of hatred.

"You're eyes their almost like mines." Sasuke's words caught Naruto off guard. Naruto looked unpleased after Sasuke spoke those words "What do you mean by that?"

"You always had those stupid look in your eyes courage but now I see them courage but with hatred within them." Naruto frown he almost forgotten how much Sasuke pisses him off and how much he hated the Uchiha but now this was a change in time a chance to fix the problem.

"Let just say I've grow up…a little."

"And when did you meet that girl? I have never seen you leave the village." Sasuke's eyes glare at the Uzumaki "Sasuke why should you worry about my life. You always believe you can do things on your own. The reason why Tayuya is my girlfriend not just because I love her, but I believe she can help me in many ways than anyone else in the leaf village. And I also believe people can change."

Sasuke remain silence until the boys heard Tayuya yelled out "Hey what the hell taking you shitheads so long!"

"Sorry about that Tayuya-chan!" Naruto yelled back with a happy tone, but Naruto's happy tone was switch with a serious one "I believe you can change Sasuke, I believe you can be a better person. I can help you if you let me; if you want to be strong truly strong to protect the people you cherish and love I can help you I can train you I can make you strong to protect your new family. And remember this Sasuke Uchiha you are not alone."

Naruto walked off to join Team 7 as Sasuke's mind was burn with Naruto's words can Naruto truly help him can he make him strong as he said he could? Sasuke only answer was to this…he walked the path that was given to him he walked the path of the new Team 7.

Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Zabuza Momochi, Haku and Tayuya together they are truly a Team of Seven and from this day forward a new Team Seven is born.

**Next Time-Ruins of the forgotten Village**

**The wave arc is over and now a new arc begins and many new chances to the timeline of Naruto and also with his new team and friends. **

_**Here is the new arc:**_

_**Wave Arc-Done**_

_**Blood of the Uzumaki-Chapter 6 it begins-Chunin Exams to Konoha under attack arc**_

_**Change the Fate-Find Tsunade Arc and also Sasuke chase Arc-a new change version**_

_**The Poison Bloodline-Tayuya's past come back to haunt her-my own made arc**_

**Naruto's Family Tree-:**

**Gaia-Great Great, Great , Great, Great Great Grandmother-Cronos's mother**

**Cronos-Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather-Zeus's father**

**Zeus-Great Great Great Great Grandfather-Kratos's Father**

**Callisto-Great Great Great Grat Grandmother-Kratos's Mother**

**Athena-Great Great Great Grand Aunt-Kratos's Half sister **

**Ares-Great Great Great Grand Uncle-Kratos's Half brother and teacher**

**Kratos-Great Great Great-Grandfather founder of the Uzumaki clan**

**Calliope-Great Great Grandsister-Kratos's and Lysandra's daughter **

**Lysandra-Great Great Great Grandmother-Kratos's Wife**

**?-Great Great Great Grandmother-Kratos's second wife-the one who started the Uzumaki clan with him**

**Deimos-Great Great Great-Grand Uncle-Kratos's Brother**

**Eddy Uzumaki-Great Great-Grandfather**

**Mito Uzumaki-Great Grand-Mother**

**?-Grandmother**

**Kushina Uzumaki-Mother**

**Minato Uzumaki-Father**

**Tsunade-Grand-Cousin/Godmother**

**Jiraiya-Godfather**

**Nagato-Cousin**

**Tayuya-Girlfriend**

**Naruto may still have family members still alive but that around the world since the great ninja war nearly killed all of the Uzumaki and most of them were force to leave their homeland or lived in Konoha like Kushina did when Mito Uzumaki was near her end and Kushina was chosen to be the second Kyuubi host.**

**So dont be surprise if IF! I make Gaara or Karin apart of Naruto's family tree.**

**Also for the weapons, Naruto still have his Blades of Hope, Tayuya may get her own weapon either it be Scythe, Whip, Duel Sword or Bow and Arrow or even a sword of a certain God or Goddess. Well that's all for now I got Ghost of Sparta for the PSP I love it just as I love God of War III and once again more secrets proving that the maker aren't done with Kratos which is good news for the fans of GOW series.**

**Also there will be Greek monsters in this fic, Naruto might befriend some I give you that warning for the heads up and also don't worry Naruto won't go soft he will become a badass warrior but still stay true to himself a Uzumaki.**

**Well that's all for now later everyone!**


End file.
